Skinny Dipping On The Beach
by ChallengingStereotypes
Summary: Mature content!


_**Mature Content! 16 & below- read at your own risk! Erotic, mature & sexual.**_

_Daylight had long disappeared from the beach, along with all the strollers and dog walkers. Moolight had replaced the sun, sparkling over the water and making the waves incandescent as they crashed on the shore._

_Alone, they sat side by side on a blanket, their wine bottles empty in the cooler beside them._

_"Swim?" he asked, looking straight out to sea._

_"Probably not a good idea after the wine" she replied._

_"Probably not" he agreed_

_"Unless!, we go for a skinny dip and stick to the shallows" she suggested eagerly._

_"Why dont we just skinny dip right here where it's safer" he said, pulling her down onto the blanket._

_They kissed long and hard, noone to see them, the street lights of the Esplanade way off in the distance. Breaking off their kiss, she sat up and pulled off her bikini top, her firm round breasts shone in the moonlight. He pulled her back down to him, his hand moving to her breast, cupping it. He bent forward and took her other nipple in his mouth._

_As his fingers and mouth worked their magic, her nipples grew hard and erect, the sensation of them being carressed causing her juices to flow._

_His hand left her breast and slid down across the plain of her stomach. His fingertips slipped inside her bikini bottom and bulged the material as they slid over the mound of her pussy. Eagerly, her legs parted giving his fingers free access to all of her. He rubbed her pussy with his hand and then his middle finger sunk between her parted lips._

_"Take them off" she whispered, desperate to be rid of her bikini bottoms and to feel him between her legs._

_He pulled out his hand and rose to his knees beside her. She arched her back, raising her rear off the blanket as he gripped her bikini bottoms and pulled them down over her thighs. They were still round her ankles when her legs once again fell open, waiting for him. This time there would be no fingers. He needed to taste her, lick up all that sweet warm wetness from between her legs. He wanted to hear her moan as his tongue stroked her clit._

_Still kneeling beside her, he slid off his own bathers. Facing her feet, he raised a leg and straddled her, his firm swollen cock just inches above her face. _

_Using his forearms to open her legs wide and his fingertips to spread her lips, he bent and slowly licked between them. Her whole body jerked with pleasure at the touch of his tongue and she pushed her head up, enveloping his cock with her mouth. She sucked him hard as he licked her towards orgasm, his tongue sliding up and down her moist slit from opening to clit._

_She was moaning, her mouth full of his hard twitching cock and her hips gyrated below him as he brought her to the brink. He covered her pussy with his mouth and sucked her clit. Her pussy exploded and she bucked hard up against his face, trying to fuck his mouth with her pussy._

_With her saliva dripping off his throbbing cock, he dismounted her, rolled her over and raised her to her hands and knees._

_He was behind her now, the hard cock in his hand aching too cum. He moved against her rear, guiding his cock under and between her lips. He felt her warm hole entrance and pushed forward. Her tight hole resisted for a second and them yielded to the swollen head of his cock. It stretched her open and slid inside. _

_The muscles at her opening massaged his cock as he slid in and out of her, driving him wild, now it was he who had to cum and cum fast._

_He slammed against her rear. She pushed back each time, grunting with each of his hard thrusts and moaning with the pleasure they brought. The urge to cum posessed him and he rammed his cock into her as hard as he could._

_"Yes, yes, yes" he heard her moan and her pussy squeezed his cock. His head went numb as cum surged from his balls, spurting from the head of his cock deep inside her body._

_Spent, they sat naked on their blanket. The beach was still deserted so no hurry to get dressed._

_Perhaps, next time they were in a bar, they would order a 'Sex on the Beach' cocktail and smile to themselves as they drank it. _

**__Thank you for reading_  
><em>~Att-san <em>_**


End file.
